My Pet
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Kyou wonders into the God's room by accident in search of Hatori because he is feeling under the weather. Akito watches him fall a playful smile slides across her lips. let's play Doctor Kyou. She spoke with a smirk.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Fruits Basket.

Wrote this with angrynekokyo

* * *

She watched the small white dove flap its wings a few times as he struggled for freedom the girl's navy blue eyes watching him intently before letting go watching the dove leave the room. She smirked resting her elbows on the window seal watching the world outside her little box. Her kimono slowly slide down her shoulders slowly. Kyou let out a frustrated sigh to himself, looking up at the front gates of the main part of the estate. It had been awhile since he had been there. -He touched his hand to his forehead, feeling the heat from his slight fever. He needed to see Hatori about it. He went inside past the gates, and found himself wandering around in search of Hatori. His search brought him inside a certain building, to a certain door that he openned up. "Hatori!? You in here?" He called into the room as he stepped inside, freezing as he caught sight of Akito.

Her gaze turned to the young boy before her a smirk sliding across her lips. "Hello my little monster..." She spoke coldly sliding out from the window seat to the ugly monster before her. "... You've come to see me?"

His brow furrowed at being referred to as a "monster," but he did what he could to keep himself calm. He had just gotten off of school, so he still carried his case and wore his black uniform with long sleeves, the top two buttons undone to make the shirt nice and loose as he liked it. He wouldn't let his eyes meet with Akito's. "I was looking for Hatori."

"Why did the poor little monster get a scrap from fighting with the nezumi?" She spoke coldly as she slide her hand across his smooth cheek. "Hatori will not treat you I promise you that."

He shivered as he felt her hand move over his cheek, his hand tightening into a fist as he heard her speak to him. His eyes finally met with her's upon hearing of Hatori. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't he?"

"Cause I won't allow it not in my home." She smirked. "I don't want your scent all over the place its bad enough when Hatori leaves the main house and comes back smelling disgusting like he touched you."

"You ba--!!" He cut himself off and turned his back to her. "Fine! I don't need it anyway..." He moved foreward to walk out of the room, but stumbled and fell down to one knee, dropping his case. He felt much hotter now, a light, cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He touched his hand to his face, his vision a bit blury.

She leaned down beside him smiling. "Aww poor ugly beast are you not feeling well... You should hurry up and die already nobody wants you, you poor excuse for a boy..."

His hand gripped his bangs as he listed to Akito's abuse, his eyes shutting tight. They openned again as he reached out, grabbing her kimono. "You God damn.." He gritted his teeth, his grip on her kimono loosening as he knew he couldn't do anything to her.

She slowly slide closer to the boy pushing him to the floor leaning over him her navy blue eyes focoused on his crimson orbs. "... Did I hit a nerve monster...?"

He grunted as his shoulder hit the floor, his body rolling to lay himself face up on the floor. He couldn't stand feeling weak like this. He blinked, his vision clearing up, his crimson eyes looking up into her's. He closed his eyes tightly, turning his face away from her. "I feel like playing doctor you'll be my little doll." She spoke softly as she stood walking over to her door locking it then her window sliding it closed. "This will be fun you'll see what I have to go through as your god."

"Play...doctor? What...?" He groaned, bringing his hands up and putting them to his head. He couldn't believe that he was being affected this badly by a fever.

She walked back over to the boy pulling on his sleeve. "We must put the patient to bed then we can give shots and medicene and other thigns..." She smirked. He felt himself being pulled by his sleeve. He didn't know what she had planned, but he just liked the sound of being able to lay in bed. His free hand pushed on the ground as he slowly got up to his feet.

She dragged him the rest of the way pushing him back on the bed sitting on top of him. "What shall I do first for my patient?"

Despite the rough pushing, the bed felt rather nice. He felt her sitting up on top of him, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as he closed his eyes. "I just...need to rest..."

"Oh no you need a shot and some medicene..." She spoke leaning over to her nightstand pulling some needles out of the drawer Hatori used for her.

"Medicine? What kind of medicine?" He openned his eyes and moved to sit up, pressing his hands against her to try and push her off of him while speaking in a groggy voice. "You can't give me medicine..."

"You do I'm your doctor." She used the needle squirting it to the top as she leaned in pulling his sleeve up injecting the needle into his flesh.

He screamed out slightly, not so much from the pain of the needle, but because he had no idea what was being injected into him. "W-what the hell is that!? What're you putting in me!?"

"What they put in me to make the pain go away." She smiled. "Morphine is always the best when your sick."

"Morphine?" Sweatdrops ran down his temples as he looked toward the spot he had been stuck with the needle. "But wasn't that too much? And I don't need it, I just have a fever!"

"... I'm your doctor." She spoke coldly smirking as she placed the empty needle on the nightstand. "I say what is to much and what isn't."

His hands gripped at her kimono as he fell back onto the bed. "D-dammit...What the...hell are you going to do to me?"

"I want you to know what your god has to go through for all of you." She reached down petting his cheek softly.

The morphine was beginning to calm him, but he was still concerned about what was going to be done to him next. He hated being at her mercy like this. "Damn..."

She slowly slide her hands down his shirt starting to unbutton his shirt. "Your actually had your pain reduced unlike mine."

He swallowed hard, a light blush coming to his cheeks as he looked down toward the hands undoing his shirt. "What are you going to do next...?"

"Check your heart rate." She peeled the shirt back her cold hands sliding over his chest resting above his heart. "Your hearts racing little monster are you scared?"

He shivered softly as he felt the cold hands touching him. He turned his face away, his blush becoming a bit darker. "Of course not!"

"Then excited perhaps, you've never been this close to a woman have you?" She smirked. "Of corse not your the ugly cat no one wants."

"Woman...?" He closed his eyes, feeling angry but the morphine was able to keep him from reacting how he normally would to Akito's abusive words.

"Has Tohru gotten this close have you allowed her?" She ran her slender fingers threw his orange silky hair.

He closed his eyes tightly upon hearing the question. His hands tightened on the cloth of her kimono again. "No..."

"Do I excite you my poor little kitty... You seem a little tense do you want me to give you more medicene like a seditive?"

He blushed heavily, shaking his head in response to Akito's question. "No, I don't need anymore."

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment before sliding off his lap. "I have a present for you all the god's have given the cat's a little present did you know that?" She spoke coldly pulling the dresser door open pulling a golden box that was tied in white lace.

There was still a slight blush on his cheeks as he reached his hands down, rebuttoning his shirt. "A present?" He looked up at her and the box from where he lay on the bed.

She slid back into place on his lap her eyes focoused upon his. "Close your eyes." She spoke softly placeing the box on his chest sliding the lace off. He was fairly sure he wasn't going to like this, but it was probably better than when she would do to him if he didn't do as she said. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever was coming. She slowly slid the leather collar around his neck locking it with a silver key. She ran her fingers along the small spikes then stopped on the golden bell flicking it with her slinder finger.

His eyes openned in curiousity as he heard the bell ring. He moved his hand up, running his fingertips along the spikes and the bell. He then felt the lock on it. He blushed slightly. "So I can't take this off? What am I supposed to do when I go to school?"

"You won't be your going to stay home and rest while your sick." She ran her hand across his cheek.

"Oh, right..." With everything that was going on, and the morphine killing any pain he would have felt, he had almost forgotten he was sick. "But I...I thought you didn't want me here."

"I'm playing doctor I want to make you suffer like I do for you." She sat up undueing his buttons again. "... The cat gets blamed a lot doesn't it?"

He closed his eyes, the morphine helping reduce how much Akito's words would normally affect Kyou negitively. He still felt a light shiver travel through his spine. "I...guess..."

She leaned in kissing his cheek softly her hands sliding down his chest. A dark blush came to his cheeks, his eyes widenning as he felt the her lips pressed to his cheeks. "W-why did you...?"

"I'm playing doctor..." She spoke coldly leaning over him looking down into his eyes.

He blinked as his crimson hues looked up into her eyes. "Doctor? What does kissing my cheek have to do with that?"

"Kids play doctor all the time to explore." She smirked. "You never got to play that game as a child did you?"

He simply blinked, feeling slightly confused. "No, I didn't. What do you mean by "explore"?" His hands gripped the sheets below him nervously, having a vague idea of what Akito meant.

"You show me yours I'll show you mine." She leaned over poking the bell to hear it jingle.

His hands moved up from the bed, shoving weakly against her as he blushed heavily. "You're the one that's always saying I'm a monster! Why would you want to--?"

"I love to tease and make fun of you." She sat up slowly playing with his bell. "I love toying with you."

He blushed as he looked away from her. "Well...stop it. Just let me go!"

"Why?" She spoke sadly looking down to him.

He blinked in confusion as he heard her sad town, glancing toward her. "Th-this is embarassing..."

"No one can see us." She ran her fingers threw his hair. "Your sick and I'm taking care of you..."

It didn't make any sense to him. She was always so scary, and so mean, but now her touch felt so gentle. He closed his eyes and shivered softly, unsure of what to do at this point.

"... Were the left behinds the things no one else wants." She slide off of him sitting beside him now.

He openned his eyes once more, sitting up. He moved up to fast, making himself a bit dizzy. He held his head as he looked toward her. "What?"

She leaned back against the wall. "No one wants us."

He closed his eyes, feeling himself begin to tilt. This ended up with him leaning against her, whether he liked it or not. "That's not true...is it?"

She nodded lightly. "... We can never have happiness." She slowly ran her fingers threw his hair. "... Everyone might be around us, but were alone, can't you feel it when your in that Dog's house..."

He blushed softly as he felt her gentle touch once more. His arms shook in nervousness as he slowly lifted them, loosely wrapping them around Akito's body. "I...yes, but..."

"... You think she's differnt don't you...?" She spoke barely above a whisper. He nodded softly against her body, his eyes falling closed. "... Kyou?" She countinued to pet him as her head went back her eyes gazing upon the cieling.

"Yes?" He remained leaning against her with his arms around her, afraid that he would feel even worse if he moved.

"... If you stay with me after highschool... I won't put you in the cage..."

His eyes openned, surprised to hear what she had said. "Stay with you?"

"Yes, until I die... Don't worry my time is comeing soon..." She kept her eyes away.

He moved his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Why are you...? You've always acted like you hate me."

"... Cause God envys the cat's happiness..." She spoke sadly.

He openned his eyes and lifted his head from her shoulder, looking at her. "My happiness?"

"... You get to live a normal life without that stupid girl."

"Don't say that about her." His voice sounded rough as usual, but softened as he next spoke. "Please...just don't..." He looked off to his side as he thought for a moment. "I'll...I'll stay with you..."

"... You promise...?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

He turned his head back toward her, slowly leaning foreward. His lips trembled slightly as they parted, his eyes falling closed as his lips gently pressed against her's. She blushed faintly her eyes falling closed as she felt his soft lips. His arms tightened around her as he held the kiss for a moment, before slowly breaking it.

She opened her eyes slowly looking to the cat. "... Did you do that out of fear or because of the morphine...?"

His eyes openned as well, looking into her's. "I did it because...I used to hate you. But now...I want to comfort you, and make you happy." He blushed lightly as his arms moved down to grasp the side of Akito's thigh, pulling her up into his lap. "I told you not to call her stupid...she's the one I got this from."

Akito looked to the cat confused by his actions just now. None had done this to her only when she wanted them to do that to her. Se slowly slid her arms around his shoulders her head resting on his chest. He blushed rather heavily, never having held anyone like this before. He leaned his head down against her's, his hand resting on her thigh as the other gently rubbed her back. "... I'll go find Hatori so he can give you the right kind of medicene." She slowly slipped from his arms heading to the door unlocking and leaving it open as she headed down to Hatori's office. He was surprised to hear what she said, his head lifting up and his arms releasing her. He layed back on the bed, his head spinning.

Hatori came rushing in with his bag Akito following him, but not at such a quick pace. "Akito you should have got me sooner you know how the zodiac animals are while their sick he could have changed into a cat."

He held his hand over his face as he waited for Hatori. He groaned lighlty as he heard Hatori talking. "Keep it down, my head hurts like hell."

Akito sat away from the two in the corner laying on her couch. "You have a slight fever." The seahorse spoke looking to the cat after feeling his forehead. He reached into his bag pulling out a bottle of pills. "I'll call Shigure so he can come pick you up."

He took his hand off of his head. "No, I'm staying here until I get better." He turned his head to look toward Akito. "Right?"

Akito looked back to the cat before looking away. "Its your choice you don't have to stay here until your out of highschool."

He closed his eyes, obviously not intending to move from his spot. "I'm staying right here."

Hatori looked down to the cat. "You know better not to be in Akito's room."

"If he wants to stay here then let him stay he's more company then you are." She spoke coldly.

Kyo remained surprisingly silent, though the reason why was soon obvious as a light snoring could be heard from the cat. With his illness what he had gone through emotionally with Akito, as well as the morphine, it wasn't surprising that he had fallen asleep on them. Hatori left the room with his bag after she saw the man travel down the hallway she slide from the couch walking over sliding the door closed locking it. She walked over to Kyou laying the key on the nightstand. "My pet." She spoke barely above a whisper as she slide in beside him covering them up. She snuggled close to the caat her head resting on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou was glad to finally be well enough to be out in the sun. Having been bed ridden, Kyou didn't want his body to get weaker, especially when he still wished to beat Yuki even if the bet was pretty much off. With Haru being away at school, and Kyou himself not quite that well yet, he imagined a sparing partner as he punched and kicked into the air. Akito sat silently on the seat in front of the window she enjoyed it she enjoyed watching him act this way. Maybe with him around she wouldn't feel alone. She smirked at ever kick hearing the cat bell around his neck.

He had become so accustomed to the ringing of the bell around his neck that he hardly noticed it, but since he was moving much more than he had in the past couple of days, so he was beginning to notice it once again. Becoming embarassed and annoyed with it, he stopped moving. He then had an unsettling feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head to look all around until his eyes fell upon Akito by the window. Kyou blushed, but raised a hand in a slight wave toward her.

She blushed slightly when he waved to her. "Do you want me to take the bell off of you?" She slowly moved her hand to her chest pulling a key out on the necklace.

His blush became much darker as he turned his back to her to hide it. "No.." He muttered before continueing his practice. As it embarassed him, especially if anyone were to find out, he found himself enjoying wearing the bell and being Akito's pet more and more each day.

She smiled faintly as she turned away coughing hard into her hands. She was starting to feel the chill in the air now and it was starting to take its toll on her weak body. She wanted to watch him, but it was hard on her.

As he moved to kick, Akito's coughing distracted him and caused him to loose his balance and fall on his back. He pushed himself back up to his feet and walked quickly to the window. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded lightly as she looked back up to him. "... I have to close the window its getting to cold in my room..." She spoke sadly as she started to slide the window close.

He noticed that sadness in her voice again. In the back of his mind he still found it strange that it bothered him as much as it did. He put his hand to the window to keep Akito from closing it. "Step back." He stepped up onto the windowsill, bringing himself up and into the room through the window. He turned around to close the window behind him.

She stepped back and out of his way her eyes watching the young neko climb through the window. "You didn't have to come in Kyou I trust you enough not to run away." She spoke softly moving over to the bed taking a seat.

"I just got cold. That's it." He snapped at her, a blush on his cheeks once again. Really, he wanted her company just as much as she wanted his. Once he felt his blush fade, he walked over to her bed and took a seat beside her.

Akito moved to her knees kneeling in front of him she started to run her slinder fingers threw his orange hair. "... If you like you can go to your master's to train..."

Kyou blushed softly, his lips parting slightly as he felt her gentle fingers. He had come to love the way she ran her fingers through his hair. He snapped out of his state of bliss a few moments after hearing Akito speak. "Huh? Oh, right. I'll start going again in a few days, when I'm fully cured."

"Did you take your medicene?" She slowly slide into the cat's lap knowing he was going to stay with her now. "If you don't take your medicene you will never get well and you will never beat that rat."

He gently pressed his lips to her's in a soft kiss, which looked far more natural and affectionate than their first kiss. How could he have gone from fearing and hating someone to caring for that same person the way he cared for her? He didn't understand it at all, but he didn't question this feeling too much. "Yea, I took it. And you know I'm gonna kick rat boy's ass!"

She giggled softly before turnning away coughing hard. Ever cough caused her frail body to shake violently. She looked back up to the cat after her coughing fit had ended. "...If you don't beat him then you'll never get that stupid girl you think so highly of..."

His face plainly showed his concern as he placed his hand onto her back. He glared slightly as he heard her speak. "I told you not to talk about her that way." A light blush came to his cheeks as his hand reached up to her chest, the tip of his index finger running against the key on her necklace. "Besides...I'm...I'm yours, so don't worry about her."

She watched his playfully hand play with the key. "... As I told you before I only have a few more years to live then I'll be dead and out of all of your lives forever..." She spoke softly her voice filled with sadness as she reached back unhooking the necklace.

He moved his hand up from the necklace to her cheek. "I know, but I'll still be yours until then. I...I really care about you, Akito. I'm not with you because of any deal anymore. I'm happy to be your...pet." His cheeks became lightly flushed as he brushed a soft kiss against her cheek.

She blushed faintly at the tender kiss he gave her flushed cheeks. She slid her arms around his neck hugging him close to her body as she burried her head in his neck. "... Thank you for careing about me..."

His arms wrapped firmly around her body, a light smile coming to his lips. "There's not really anything to thank me for. I mean, you care about me too, right?"

She nodded lightly looking to him. "... I'm the only one that ever will." She spoke softly petting him like a kitten.

He nodded and pressed his lips to her's in a quick kiss. "That's why I'm with you, Akito...Akito-sama." It felt strange to address her with such respect, when he had never really done it with anyone, but he wanted to make her happy. He truly believed that the girl Akito referred to as stupid was different, but he wasn't about to upset Akito by argueing it.

She listened to him speak then shiver. "... Please do not call me that... Hatori and the other older males refer to me with that name when we are alone together..." She spoke softly hidding her face.

He sighed in relief after she was done speaking. "Good, because I hate calling you that." She rested quietly with him now enjoying his warmth every now and then she would tap the bell to hear it ring. He blushed softly as he looked off to his side. He still wasn't quite used to holding Akito in his arms while on her bed.

"... Kyou will you miss me when I die...?" She spoke in a mono tone as she cuddled closer to the cat for comfort.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked back toward her. "Of course I will."

"... Thank you..." She spoke softly sliding away from him to lay down on the bed covering up.

"...Yea...you're welcome." He stayed in place where he sat on the bed, his crimson eyes watching over her.

She reached over to him placeing her hand on his thigh playing with the velcro pocket. "... I envy you..."

He blinked, confused about what she meant.- For what?

"You can leave this box and not get sick." She spoke softly as she slide her hand down to his knee. "To laugh, to play, to love."

He looked over the bed sheets as he thought for a moment. "Well...you've been outside before..." He turned his head to look at her again. "Do you want to try going out on a date?"

"I wish, but I would only get sicker then I am now... You saw how sick I got just by sitting on the windown seel..." She lowered her head sadly looking away.

He cursed himself in his head, seeing his attempt to cheer her up backfire. He reach down, running his fingers through her hair. "Then I'll just spend some time in here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the cat's fists and feet whipped through the air, the bell that hung around his neck ringing with each movement. Despite having permission to go to his master's dojo, Kyou chose to continue training on his own at the main house for now. He stopped after some time, lifting the towel that hung over his shoulders to wipe the sweat from his face.

Tohru had been searching for Kyou for the past week Shigure wouldn't really say were he had been staying, but he knew that he had gone to the main house for help from Hatori. She had slipped into the main house threw the hole in the fence that the little rabbit had shown her. She tried her best to keep out of sight of the other members of the house until she finally saw the orange haired neko. "Kyou-kun!"

His eyes widened as he easily recognized that voice. His towel dropped to the ground as he dashed toward Tohru, quickly grasping her and pulling her into some bushes by the building out of the sight of the window Akito would normally watch Kyou from. He covered her mouth as he did so, hoping that Akito hadn't heard her. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, then back to Tohru. He put his finger to his lips, signally that she should be quiet before removing his hand. He knew that Akito would be far from happy upon seeing Tohru here, especially talking to the cat.

Tohru watched him closely nodding faintly as she looked to him about to cry. "... Where have you been Kyou-kun... I've been so worried about you I thought you ran away and headed into the mountains..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she stared into his crimson eyes. it was apparent that she wanted to hug him close, but she knew she couldn't even though they were secluded by the brush.

"Tohru..." He kept his hand by his throat, trying to hide his collar from her. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you. I thought Hatori or someone would've called for me. I got sick and went to see Hatori. I've been staying here since then."

"But why you know Akito-sama is here she's going to hurt you if you stay." She was worried about him now her hand slowly sliding to his cheek. "Come home I promise I'll make all sorts of fish meals for you for a whole week... Just please come home..."

A blush came to his cheeks, his eyes widening slightly as they finally looked into her's. "Tohru..." He lifted his hand, placing it on top of her's. He knew she was different. He knew Akito was wrong. "I'm just going to stay for another day or two, then I'll be back home." However, he couldn't bring himself to mention that he would leave once more, after their graduation.

"... You promise?" She spoke once more in a sad whisper trying to make contact with his eyes.

She didn't have time to get an answer out of the cat before a rough hand had grabbed her by hair pulling her from the brush and into the mudd. "How dare you, you stupid girl who gave you permission to come into my home!" Akito screamed down at the girl kicking her in the stomach hard causing her to cry out in pain. "You little bitch!"

"Tohru!" He pushed his way out from behind the bushes, his arms wrapping around Akito tightly from behind to pull her away from Tohru. "Akito, calm down!"

She growled at him her fist hitting him right between the eyes. "How dare you, your mine remember that!" Tohru looked up covered in mudd her hair a mess.

He grasped the fist that hit him, pulling it away from his face and revealing the red mark left behind. He pushed his hand under her fingers tightened in the fist, hold her hand while his other hand rubbed her knuckles, which were likely sore from striking the hard-headed cat. "I know. I'm yours, Akito. So there's nothing to worry about. Just let her go." His voice sounded surprisingly calm from the normally short-tempered cat, but his hand tightening on her's sent a silent threat that she had better not try to hurt Tohru further.

Her head lowered as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. "... You want to go back to her then go I don't give a fuck what happens to you anymore!" She pulled away from his grasp reaching around her neckpulling the necklace from her neck throwing the key toward the stupid girl. "I'll just die then you'll all be happy then won't you!" She looked down to the confused girl before heading into the main house shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Akito!" He called out to her, then looked down toward Tohru. He knelt down by her, putting his hands on her shoulders to help her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded sadly looking up to him. "... Kyou I don't understand why did she say that you were hers...?" She leaned down picking the key out of the mud.

His crimson eyes looked down toward the mud, finding himself unable to look into her eyes once again. "I just...I just wanted to make someone happy...like you always do...so I can deserve you. But..." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't know which woman those tears were for. He regretted that both of them had gotten hurt. "I'm sorry..."

She lowered her head hearing his words her hands sliding over to his hands setting the keyed necklace in his hands. "... Its your choice..."

"That's just it!" He tossed the key down into the mud. "I don't know what the hell to do! I never...I don't...damn it!" He slammed his fist into the ground, gritting his teeth as he growled in frustration.

She flinched watching him act this way now she knelt beside him placing her hands to his. "... Kyou please stop this..." She was in tears she didn't know what else to do for him.

He lifted his eyes up, his hand reaching up and brushing her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't meant to...I didn't want you or Akito to get hurt. You both...you both mean so much to me."

She opened her eyes slowly feeling his tender hands brush her tears away. "... You should stay with her if it makes you happy... I'lll still wait for you I'll set your place at the table until you come home... If your happier here then stay I'll wait..." She tried to smile for the neko wanting to make him happy even at the cost of breaking her a little inside.

The cat stared at her in amazement as the tears were finally release, streaming down his cheeks. It was more kindness and love than he had ever been shown, too much for his delicate heart to handle. He smiled weakly at her. "You're way more than I deserve." He leaned toward her, pressing his lips softly to her's.

She blushed at the tender kiss, but she moved away this all felt wrong this wasn't how it was supposed to be. "... Kyou-kun please don't do this..." She tried her best not to cry anymore, but the kiss was really effecting how she felt right now letting him go.

He look away from her and toward the ground, ashamed of himself. "I'm so damn selfish...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Tohru slowly pushed herself up looking ahead. "... Will you come by the house sometimes... Or are you just going to get your belongings and stay here..."

He looked up at her, then pushed himself up to stand. "I'll still come by, but once we graduate Akito might become more strict about it..."

"... Will you still be around the estate grounds or in the cage?" She looked to him sadly as she started to rip part of the trim of her dress.

He blinked as he watched her, unsure of what she was doing. "She said as long as I stay with her, I won't be locked in the cage."

"... Then I'll leave little treats for you by the hole in the gate..." She smiled faintly taking the ripped light blue trim reaching up to the collar tieing it in a little bow on the bell. "... So you don't forget me..."

He let out a short laugh. "I could never forget you." He brought his hand up to his face, partially covering it. "I still can't believe you sometimes. That you would do all this for an idiot like me..."

She smiled kindly. "But your kind to a ditzy girl liked me like when those boys' were going to do something bad to me you stopped them. Your like my gardian angel..., but Akito needs you right now..."

He blushed slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's no big deal, really. But you're right. It might sound weird, but I want to help her."

"... Its ok... I better go I hope to see you soon." She reached in flicking the bell to hear it ring. "... I'll miss you and I'll keep setting a place for you..."

A sweatdrop ran down his head as she rang the bell. He didn't quite get why two girls now seemed to enjoy playing with it. He nodded toward her. "Thank you..." Tohru looked away from the cat sadly as she headed out toward the hole in the far corner of the house.

He shivered lightly as he turned his back, his breathing becoming heavy. "I love you..." He muttered under his breath after she left him. It felt like too much for him. He felt like he was going to pass out from it all. "But I'll never deserve you...not after what I've done to you." He headed back toward the window where Akito had watched Kyou train for the past few days, hoping that he could get through to his owner. Her window was cracked but her was dark and a total mess everything she could get a hold of everything she could could pull down lay on the floor scattered or broken she laid beneath her on the futon that lay tilted on the floor her slider arms wrapped around a decrotive box.

The cat pushed the door open, stepping up on the windowsill to get into the room. He closed the window behind him and moved to Akito's side, kneeling down and placing his hand on top of her's. "I'm sorry, Akito." He swallowed his pride and bowed his head low, his forehead nearly pressed against the floor. "I'm your pet. I had no right to do what I did to my owner."

Akito dropped the box to the floor her arms wrapping around his arms tightly her head burrowing into his neck tears soaking threw his shirt. She seemed so much like a child lost and confused only needing the comfort of something to hold and cradle her.

His arms wrapped firmly around her body, his lips pressing gentle kisses to the side of her head to soothe her. He brought his lips near her ear, softly whispering to her. "I...I love you, Akito..."

She clutched his shirt then hearing him. "... Please don't leave me... Promise me... I don't want you to leave me until I die... I need you..." She spoke sadly her voice was soft and raspy from crying so hard before he came back to her. "... I need you Kyou..."

His hand gently ran up and down her back. "I know Akito...and I need you. I promise you, I'll never leave you. I'll be by your side until the day you die." Akito cuddled close to his body staying close to him as she started to drift off holding his shirt tightly as she started to fall asleep. Hatori finally was able to slid the door open, he looked around the room seeing that the room had been destroyed by her wrath. His gaze soon focoused on the two on the floor.

He looked toward the door as he heard it slide open, seeing Hatori. He then looked around the room, and a sweatdrop ran down the side of Kyou's head. He wasn't looking forward to questions from Hatori. "Um...hi?"

He stepped over some of the larger stuff in her room as he leaned down picking the sleeping girl up into his arms. "Do you think you can clean this up?" The girl only stirrred a little in the dragon's arms, but didn't wake.

Kyou guessed that tearing up her room wasn't abnormal for Akito, judging by how calm Hatori reacted to it. He nodded to the dragon. "Sure, just make sure she's alright."

"I'll just give her some seditives to keep her calmer after she wakes. Oh and cat don't open that box." He spoke in his normal dull tone heading for the door the girl's left arm hanging behind the dragon her read on his shoulder.

He blinked as he looked toward the box, but nodded in understanding. He stood up and pushed the furniture back up into place, picking up the smaller things and putting them back into place. He set some broken things aside that he would see if he could fix later. Akito laid in Hatori's room covered by his thick blankets. He gave her shots up and down her arms to help calm her nerves and numb the pain she felt from moving around to much while destroying her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou sat in a warm bath, sighing lightly as the water soothed his muscles. Akito had a good sized bath, almost like an hot spring. A sweat drop comically ran down his head as he looked out at the water, which was covered with bubbles. For some reason Akito had told him he should try a bubble bath. It was weird, but it smelt rather nice. Footsteps could be seen in the shadows in front of the room where the screen had been set up a silk kimono had been draped over the edge as well. The figure walked over to the edge of the bath slowly sliding in moving threw the water and to the cat. Her arms slowly sliding in front of him and around his chest. "... I love the smell of Sakura blossoms..."

He felt a slight movement in the water, causing him to look over his shoulder. By the time he could see Akito coming; her arms were around him. His body tightened up, and a shiver ran up his spine. His cheeks had become heavily flushed, and his mouth was a gaped. The cat was completely speechless.

"Do you like the smell...?" She rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes slowly. "Hopefully you'll smell a lot better when you sleep with me..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

He felt another shiver as she rested her head against him. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth slightly, trying to get over his embarrassment. His eyes snapped back open when he heard the comment on his smell. "Are you saying I stink again?"

"When you work out and do your silly little training you start to smell horrid." Akito opened her eyes her navy blue eyes starring into his.

"Silly!?" There was a growl in his voice as he glared at her, but his eyes softened as he say those navy blue eyes. Something about them made his anger fade away, and his blush come back to his cheeks. He looked away from her, staring at the bubbles as his fingertip idly flicked at the small mound of suds. "...Yea, it smells alright."

"Good because you're going to bathe in this every night." She smirked pulling away from him her back to him her scars showing.

He didn't mind the smell, but the smell being on him was a different matter. He thought it made him smell like a woman, but if it was going to be at night each time, then Akito would probably be the only one smelling him, so it should be fine. He blinked as he felt her pull away, and looked back hesitantly. He knew he'd be embarrassed if he saw anything, but he just wanted to make sure she was still there. His eyes widened as he saw the scars, and he spoke without thinking. "What the hell...?"

She blinked looking back to him hearing him. "Oh are you talking about these she slowly reached touching one of the scars."These are from the dog."

He turned his body toward Akito, slowly stepping toward her. "Shigure...did this?" His hand reached out, running a finger over one of the scars. He had to see for himself that they were real, finding it hard to believe that Shigure would do this to someone.

Akito flinched at his touch. "Careful these ones are still healing from his last visit..." She spoke softly looking up to the cat.

He pulled his hand away, his eyes looking at Akito in disbelief. "W-why the hell do you let him do this to you!?"

"Because I do not allow them to have relationships... So I allow them to take it out on me..." Akito turned facing the cat placing her soft hands on his cheeks. "Do you want to take it out on me like Shigure and Hatori?"

His cheeks became flushed once again as he felt her hands on his cheeks, his eyes still showing disbelief as they looked into Akito's navy blue orbs. "Take...take it out on you?"

"Men have needs that only women can take care of." She trailed her hands slowly down his slender body to his hips. "Do you understand now?"

"I-I..." He nervously pulled back, losing his balance. "Ahh!" He fell back into the water with a splash. He raised back up a few moments later, a mound of bubbles on top of his head. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the soapy water out.

She moved over taking his hand leading him to the faucet to help wash the suds from his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

He followed her lead, his eyes mildly burning. His hand held her's a bit tightly, as he remained silent for a moment to think about her question. "I've made two deals with you so far, so I guess I do." It wasn't an easy question to answer. Kyou had trouble trusting anyone, and it was understandable why.

Akito ducked his head under the faucet opening his eyes to help wash the soup out. "Shigure would wash my eyes out when I was little and he would take bathes with me..."

He forced himself to keep his eyes open and let the water run in. After a few moments he pulled his head back up, blinking a few times as his vision cleared up. The whites of his eyes were still slightly red, but the burning was mostly gone and he could see Akito clearly. However, this made him blush and look away from the nude woman in front of him. "If you and Shigure are so close, why did you want me as your pet? Why not him?"

Akito looked down to the blushing cat before looking away. "... He didn't want to be mine..." She sat back her chest covered by the bubbles again. "He just wanted one thing."

He glanced to her, and seeing she was covered again, he looked at her as he listened. His eyes lowered as he felt bad for having brought it up. He looked to her once again and slowly leaned toward her. "Well...he's an idiot." His eyes fell half closed as he gently pressed his lips to her's.

She blushed a light red as she lowered her eyes her hands gently touching his cheeks. "... He was able to escape me..."

A light blush warmed his cheeks as he placed a hand onto her jaw, gently tilting her head to make her look into his eyes. "I don't need to escape. I want to make you happy until you...you die…"

"... At least that's only a few years..." She smiled faintly resting her forehead against his.

A rare, soft smile came to Kyou's lips as well as his forehead touched Akito's, his red orange eyes gazing affectionately into Akito's.

"... When I die... If you want to you can have my ashes... You can keep me or bury me... You can toss me to the wind..."

His hand reached up, his fingertips gently running through her hair. "So I get to have the ashes of God? That's a hell of an honor..."

She smirked shaking her head. "Don't make me smite you."

His smile grew wider, but it soon faded as he realized how close he was to her, a heavy blush coming to his cheeks. "Um...this...this is kind of weird for me...we're going to have to take it slow with that..."taking care of me" stuff."

"... Oh you mean feeding you and bathing you?" She sat back running her fingers threw his orange hair.

He closed his eyes as a sweat drop ran down his head. He didn't really want to elaborate on what he really meant. The cat decided he'd rather just drop it. "Um, yea..."

"As your master I can feed you anything I want." She smiled tilting her head to the side. "I'll make you eat out of a bowl on the floor."

"What!?" His hair stood on end and the cat ears appeared as usual when he was suddenly upset, but a moment later his hair was back to normally as he leaned against her. "Y-yes...master..."

Akito smirked as she sat back against the wall closing her eyes. "... Today Hatori and Shigure will be by... You can go see that little bitch if you want..."

A shiver ran through him as he pulled away from her slightly. "So you're still going to...do that with them?" His eyes and his voice showed that he clearly wasn't pleased.

"... I try to please every one of them..." She placed her hand under his chin. "... God tries her hardest to make everyone happy... And protect them from outsiders..."

He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked away from her. He glanced to her, then leaned in and blushed as he gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for letting me see Tohru."

"... Thank Hatori and Shigure..." She spoke coldly as she leaned in next to his ear.

He touched his cheek softly to her's, his arms shaking lightly as they slowly wrapped around her body. "Mm..."

Akito buried her head in his shoulder. "... Kyou... Hatori will come get you when they've finished..."

His arms tightened around her body as he tried to remain calm, trying to focus on the idea that he would get to see Tohru at least. "Right." Akito slipped from his arms getting out of the bath and to a clean set of clothing. The cat blushed and looked away from her nude form, following her out a few moments later and grabbing a towel to dry off. She sat in silence as she brushed her raven colored hair. Shigure could be seen entering her room. Once he was dried and dressed, the cat made his way to Akito's bedroom. Seeing Shigure slipping inside, he growled to himself as he followed the dog inside.

Akito sat in silence as Shigure moved into her bed wrapping his arms around the girl's slender waist.

The cat saw this, and couldn't take it. He ran out of the room, trying to shut the door behind him, but ended up breaking it down. Kyou ran down the hall, making his way out of the building. He couldn't stand being in the house for a moment longer; so much that he didn't even stop to put his shoes on. He made his way out the outer gates as fast as he could, heading toward the only place he knew he could go.

Hatori walked in shortly fixing and sliding the door closed. Tohru was her usual self cleaning and keeping everyone happy. "Miss Honda I got the ingredients for dinner tonight." She smiled. "Thank you Sohma-kun."

The door leading outside from the room they were in slid open, the cat standing behind it and panting hard. It wouldn't have been a hard run for him normally, but the stress he felt after what he had seen worsened his condition. He looked to the rat, hardly able to find the energy to fight with him, and then to Tohru, having no idea what to say to her. Tohru was careful with her words not wanting Yuki to find a way to attack Kyou for being with the God. "... You running away from Kagura-san again?"

In his mind the cat thanked whoever it was that guided Tohru into his life. He then cursed in his mind once he realized it was Yuki and Shigure. Kyou put his hand over his face as he panted softly. "She just doesn't let up."

Tohru nodded faintly. "You should go rest I put clean sheets on your bed I even found this cute quilt when I went shopping its at the foot of the bed in case you get cold." Tohru had kept her promise to him always leaving a open place for him to return.

The way she was so loyal to him made him feel weak, but that wasn't just because of how good it felt to have someone care for him like that. It was also due to how guilty he felt. He only nodded Tohru, not acknowledging Yuki as his bare feet carried him inside and through the house until he made his way to his bedroom, letting his body fall on top of his bed on the floor.

Tohru was off in her little world as she started dinner the mouse crept silently into the cat's room. "... You tracked mud inside..."

He flinched as he heard the rat's voice. Yuki was one of the last persons he wanted to talk to at the moment. "Then why don't you get off your ass and do some cleaning for once, Rat Boy?"

"What are you up to cat you have Miss Honda on wits end waiting for you to come home and when you do you lay down." He shook his head. "How pathetic."

It was the worst possible time to insult the cat. He already wanted to kill Shigure and Hatori, and he was more than willing to take his anger out on the rat. Kyou pushed off of his bed and rushed toward the other male, swinging his leg in a kick toward him. "Shut your damn mouth!!"

The rat easily dodge the cat's foolish attack pushing him strait to the ground then stepped back hearing the bell. "What the hell you someone's little pet now stupid cat." He smirked. "What am I thinking like anyone would want you."

The cat rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. His pupils shrunk as he felt his rage build upon hearing the rat's taunt. "You...you bastard!" He raised himself to his feet, throwing his fist in and unbalanced punch toward Yuki's face.

Yuki grabbed hold of his fist smirking as he pushed him back to the ground against the wall. "Get out of here I don't want you anywhere near Miss Honda anymore."

Kyou grunted as he hit against the wall and floor. He ignored the pain, the frustration he felt being far worse. What he felt couldn't be hidden, as tears were beginning to form in his eyes. The cat continued to try to work out the frustration and anger, pushing himself back up to his feet and dashing toward the rat in another attempt to land a punch on him. "I'll kill you!"

The rat shook his head avoiding the cat's useless attacks. He lifted his leg aiming right at Kyou's head sending him out of his room and into the hallway.

The cat rolled across the floor, hitting the wall opposite of his bedroom door. He was able to push himself up to his hands and knees, his body shivering and his head pounding. "D-damn it..."

Yuki grabbed the collar of his shirt dragging him down the steps of the staircase. "Your nothing, but trouble for her I can't believe you treat her like nothing!"

He grabbed the rat's arm, grunting as his body was roughly brought down the stairs. "You don't know a damn thing you god damned rat!"

"I know you've made Tohru wait and wait!" He threw the cat toward the door. "Get out and never come back..." He spoke coldly.

Kyou grabbed the side of the doorway to stop himself, using it to help himself up to his feet as he glared at the rat. "...Fine...Tell her not to wait for me anymore. She doesn't need me..." The cat stumbled as he made his way out from the house and toward the trees. He didn't even bother trying to figure out what direction he was going. Once he was a good distance away from the house, he fell to his hands and knees, then brought his arms closer to himself to curl into a ball as he began to sob and mutter to himself "I...I want to die..."

A faint voice could be heard in the distance as the girl searched franticly for the cat hearing the argument right before he left the house. "Kyou-kun!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Please come back!"

He couldn't find the energy to move. Even if he could, he wouldn't know whether to run to her, or away from her. He remembered that they were in almost this exact same spot, where they said they wanted to be together. Yet he also remembered what he had done to her, the person he had taken away from Tohru. "T-Tohru...Tohru!" Kyou called out her name. He had to face her. He had to at least have the opportunity to say good bye.

Tohru stumbled out of the brush following his voice she fell to her knees seeing him such a state. She moved close to him petting his cheek softly. "... He really did a number on you..." She ripped her shirt wiping the blood from his lips.

"...I deserve at least this much." He gently grasped her wrist to stop her wiping for a moment, his red-orange orbs looking into her eyes. "Did you...did you really worry about me that much?"

Tohru lowered her head slightly. "... I wasn't sure when you were going to need me..."

Kyou set his hands onto her cheeks, leaning his head in to touch his forehead to her's. "I always need you, idiot. I just..." he shivered lightly, both from nerves and the cool night, "I don't deserve you..."

"Why not... Please don't say it's because you're the cat... It has nothing to do with you being the cat Kyou... "She ran her fingers threw his hair trying to comfort him.

"No...I can't blame anyone for this but myself..." His shivering became more violent, fearing what was to come. "Tohru...I was...I was there...when Kyoko died..."

"... I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry..." Tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I...I could have saved her...but I would've...I would've turned into the cat if I tried to pull her away, so I..." he let his head and hands fall from her body, using his forearms for supports as he held his head low toward the ground, "I'm so sorry..."

Tears start to roll down her face landing on the forest floor. "... Did.. did she tell you anything... about me... Please I want to know what my mother... my mother said last..."

He raised his head slightly, only to help her hear him better. "I...I was actually going to get to meet you that day. She told me about you...a long time ago. I promised I would look after you, but...but that day, the last thing she said to me was...'I'll never forgive you.'"

She kept her head low. "... Kyou... You did protect me..." She tried her best to keep from crying anymore.

"What?" He raised his head more, his eyes looking up toward her. He didn't even understand why she was bringing that part of the conversation up.

"... You protected me remember when those two boys tried to hit on me you came and saved me..."

He sat up straight, sitting on his heels as he stared at her in amazement. "You noticed those guys. But...h-hey, hold on. Aren't you pissed at me? How can you not hate me!?"

She tried her best to smile for him. "... I understand why... Its ok Kyou... I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

His amazement grew, which was clear in his eyes. Tears began to swell in them once again as he lowered his head, covering his face with his hand as tears began to fall again. "You're...unbelievable," he said as he began to sob.

"... Kyou please don't cry... It wasn't your fault..." She leaned in kissing the top of his head much like a mother would for her child.

"I'm not crying!" he tried protesting, but it obviously wasn't true. However, that wasn't entirely what he meant. He raised his head, rubbing his eye as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, a light smile on his lips. "At least not because I'm sad."

"... Then you're mad at me...?" She looked at him fearful that she made him upset.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, lowering his hand as a light blush came to his cheeks and his eyes reopened. "I love you, you damn idiot." She smiled faintly looking to him as she leaned in kissing him softly. His blush darkened and spread over his face, his eyes falling half closed as he leaned into the kiss and returned it. She wanted to move closer to him, but stopped her eyes slowly sliding open looking to the cat sadly.

Kyou Souma: Kyou broke the kiss once he saw those sad eyes, his own filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"... You belong with Akito-sama..." She looked to him sadly petting his cheek.

"W-what?" His hands gripped his pants legs tightly. He knew that she was right, in a way. "But...I can't keep doing this to you. I want us to be together!"

Tohru looked down sadly taking the ribbon she tied on his bell. She stood slowly walking away from him.

"Tohru? Tohru!" He quickly moved up to his feet, rushing up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tohru, what're you doing?"

Tohru looked back to him smiling faintly. "... I'm letting you go..."

His eyes widened, his hands on her shoulders tightening. He quickly loosened his grip, afraid of hurting her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"... You need to be with Akito-sama..." She looked to him sadly.

"Why!? She has that damn Shigure and Hatori, she doesn't need me!"

"... If she didn't need you why would she give you something as precious as this." She reached for the bell.

His eyes followed where she was reaching. "Precious? This thing? It just shows that she thinks she owns me." He raised his eyes to look at her once again, his hands moving to her cheeks. "Please, Tohru...I can't stand the thought of losing you. I don't ever want to lose you! I want to be together!"

"... Do you really want to be with me...?" She petted his cheek softly. "... You love her don't you Kyou... I think she loves you enough to give you up just for one day so you could see me..."

He did care for Akito, though he wasn't sure how or why. The way he loved each woman were different, but in some odd way similar at the same time. "Maybe...maybe that's true, but I can't stand the idea of being away from you." Yet at the same time, he could say the same for Akito.

"... Kyou what's going to happen when you have to decide between me and Akito..." She looked to him through tear filled eyes.

"I'll choose you of course!" he shouted, but fell to his knees soon after her, his head hung low. "I...I care about Akito...and I thought I wanted to be accepted by the family," his hands gripped the grass below him tightly. "But I don't want to be imprisoned."

"... Kyou I can't do this to you anymore..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she knelt in front of him. her hands resting on his. "... Please just stay with Akito..."

Kyou raised his eyes, looking into her's. "What are you talking about? You can't do this to me anymore? What?"

"... I won't wait anymore I'll move on and so will you ok?" She slide her fingers threw his hair.

"Tohru...I...I don't know if I can do that. I...I can't stand the thought of that bastard rat taking you away from me!"

"... But you'll be with Akito-sama... She really loves you..."

Kyou shook his head. "I don't...I don't believe that..."

Tohru looked into his eyes sadly. "... I'll wait Kyou until she dies if it makes you happy..."

He remained speechless for a moment, lowering his head in shame. " I can't. I can't ask you to do that." He raised his head again, his eyes showing both fear and hope. "But if you're not with anyone...can I have another chance, someday? I'm probably asking more than I deserve, but..."

"... I'll just wait Kyou..." She petted his cheek softly tears slowly rolling down her pale cheeks.

He raised his hands, brushing the tears away. "...Do what you want...idiot." He smiled weakly at her.

Tohru shook her head quickly as she lowered her head against his chest.

He brought his hand to her hair, his fingers gently running through it. "I'm such a selfish idiot..."

She shook her head once more. "... I'm sorry that I made you upset..."

"Idiot...I hurt you, too. I've done so many terrible things to you. I'm the one that's sorry."

Footsteps could be heard then the rat stepped forward. "Tohru come on its time to let the cat go back to his master the dragon has come to pick him up."

He hesitantly let his hand fall from Tohru's hair. "Come on Tohru..." He truly didn't want to move. Even if he was almost unbearably cold out in the night, even though Yuki was there, he loved this moment with her.

Tohru nodded faintly as she stood beside him until Yuki took a hold of her hand. "Hatori's waiting at the end of the road for you cat."

He glared toward the rat before turning his back to them both. "Bye." He took one step forward, but suddenly stopped. He turned toward Tohru, extending his hand to her. "Hey, you took something from me. I want it back." He was referring to the ribbon she had taken from his collar.

She pulled the ribbon out of her pocket holding it out for him to take. "Is this it?"

"Yea." He reached out for it, taking it from her. He quickly dashed away from her and the rat as he made his way to the end of the road to meet with Hatori, feeling so very confused.

Hatori was standing against the door taking a drag of his cigarette waiting for the cat to come when called. The cat looked like hell, his clothing and face covered with blood and dirt. As he walked toward the dragon, Kyou let out a sigh. "Don't freaking ask!"

"Your lucky Akito told me to come get you or you would have walked back to the estates." He tossed his cigarette down on the ground smashing it out. "Looks like its about to rain."

"Great..." Kyou said, obviously sarcastic. His hand reached out to grab the handle of the car door, but he paused and looked toward Hatori. "Hatori...how often do you and Shigure do..."that" to Akito?"

"It depends really usual its on a certain day or when we need it." Hatori got into the car as if the question was nothing.

Kyou Souma: Kyou got in on the passenger's side, buckling his seat belt. "Why Akito? Rin and Kagura are single, aren't they?" While he seemed like he was controlling his anger, in reality he was simply far too tired to shout.

"Because they are innocent and Akito doesn't want us touching them." Hatori started to drive back into town.

He took a moment to think over Hatori's answer, looking down at the ribbon in his hand. "You think you could get Shigure to not cut up her back so much?" he asked as he tied the ribbon to his collar.

"Why, shouldn't you ask him to not do that?" Hatori questioned.

"Because you're lucky that I didn't punch you in the face the second I saw you, and you don't even do anything to hurt her. He hurts her, and he lives with Tohru." He glared out the window. "I don't want to think about the things that pervert's thought of doing to her."

"Yuki wouldn't let anything happen to Tohru you know that." He looked to the cat glaring.

"And you know I don't trust rat boy worth a damn." His fingertips drummed against the car door. "But...I guess you're right..." His glare faded as he looked toward the dragon. "Hey...Hatori? I still don't get why...why Akito wanted me as her pet. You have any ideas?"

"Probably to keep you from Tohru." He shrugged looking back to the road. "Just deal with it."

Kyou Souma: "How the hell can you make it sound so damn simple!?" He snapped at the dragon, then stared out the window again in anger.

"If you want to run you can I won't stop you."

"...I don't know what the hell to do. I wanted to do something selfless...so I could deserve her, but now I love both of them. Is that even possible?"

Hatori only shrugged as he continued on.

Kyou leaned his head against the car window, the cool glass somewhat soothing his pounding head. "Damn it..."

"She'll be dead soon you'll be able to have Tohru then."

The idea of Akito dying didn't make Kyou feel much better, but he supposed that it was something he was going to have to come to accept. "I...guess..."

Hatori pulled into the estate going inside a parking lot. Kyou sighed as he lifted his head from the window. He felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and was certain that it was only going to get worse. Akito was so complex emotionally that she alone could make him feel so very tired, and then there was the possibility of running into the dog.

Hatori got out of the car looking down to the cat. "You still have a chance to run."

Kyou undid his seat belt and opened the car door to let himself out. Tohru and Akito both wanted him to do this, and truthfully he wanted it as well. "Is Akito in her room?"

"Yeah she's resting at the moment so if you want to go in there you can I doubt she yell at you or anything she's pretty warn out."

His fist tightened, and he likely would've bunched Hatori in the mouth if he wasn't so tired. As he made his way inside, he took a moment to try and clean his feet off by the front door. He could hear a couple of maids mutter something as he walked by. They were likely commenting on his condition. Kyou did his best to ignore it as he made his way to Akito's bedroom, sliding the door open as he stepped inside. "Akito?" Shigure was sitting on the bed his back against the wall Akito's head resting on the dog's lap as she slept silently.

The dog should thank God for bringing the rain that day, or else he might not've lived to see another one. Kyou stepped toward Shigure and Akito, jerking his thumb back toward the door. "Out. Now."

"Oh why she finally fell asleep." He ran his hand slowly threw the god's raven hair. "She's precious isn't she I mean you sleep with her every night..."

"Yea, she's precious. That's why I don't want you near her."

"God's most loyal companion is the dog." He kissed the top of Akito's head smirking.

Kyou Souma: He growled as his pupils became small slits. "It's the cat, now, so get the hell out you damn mutt!"

The God's eyes slowly opened hearing the Cat act up against the dog. She sat up slowly the covers sliding down her stained back.

"Hm?" He noticed Akito slowly sitting up. "S-sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up, Akito."

"Your done now right Shigure... You can go now." Akito spoke in a soft sad tone Shigure nodded patting her head slowly as he got up leaving her. Akito's attention turned toward the cat her arms slowly reaching for him, He glared toward the dog as he left, then looked to Akito. Seeing her arms raised, he stepped toward her and lowered himself to meet her arms, his own slipping around Akito's frail body. She curled against his body bury her face into his dirtied shirt. The blanket lying behind her naked form.

He held her close as he moved to lie down on the bed, his orange eyes falling closed.

She moved starting to kiss up his neck tenderly her hands moving to undo his pants.

Kyou's eyes opened half way, a light blush coming to his cheeks. "Akito...? What are you...?"

"Don't you want me...?" She looked up to him sadly.

His blush darkened as his eyes glanced away from her. "It's not that. I just wasn't expecting this, and I've never even done it before."

"... All you do is go at me nothing more." She leaned up kissing him hard on the lips.

His eyes widened as they turned back toward her. "Go after her? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he thought to himself as he remained frozen. Soon, however, his arms around her tightened as he returned the kiss, his eyes falling half-closed.

Akito deepened the kiss as she started to pull down his pants. Her eyes closed halfway. A heavy blush was still on Kyou's cheeks as he felt his pants being lowered, his hands beginning to shake nervously. She broke the kiss slowly her eyes waiting for his to open. "... Do you want me like them Kyou...?"

His eyes opened further, looking into her's. "What? What are you talking about?" he said in a weak voice.

"What do you think?" She smirked kissing up his neck to his ear. "My body you want my body?"

He let out a gasping breath as he felt her kisses, his heart racing in his chest. "I-I..." It all felt so very strange to Kyou. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, or that he liked it.

She sat up halfway exposing her chest to him. "... I don't mind as long as you love me..."

That, however, was a simpler question for him. He pushed himself up with his elbows, looking into her eyes. "Yes...I love you, Akito." Though he did love Tohru, he couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for Akito, as well. He was much happier to be her pet than he ever imagined.

Akito petted his cheek softly as she smiled kissing him softly. "... Then show me..."

He returned the kiss, his blush burning his cheeks. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of his nervousness before grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. A few bruises were on his back and sides from his fight with Yuki. He reached down once again, removing the final article of clothing he wore. He kissed her lips before trailing kisses down the front of her neck down to her collar bone. She shivered at his kisses her body laying back on the bed her hands slowly sliding up his arms. He moved over her, bringing his head back up to press a firm kiss to her lips. His hands gently ran over her legs, his fingertips softly caressing her thighs. "... I'm sorry if I still have their scent on me..." She spoke softly petting his cheek gently her eyes focused upon his.

He gently took a hold of her legs, spreading them as he moved his body closer. "Don't...don't worry..."he said in a husky, yet shaky voice.

"... I'm taking this from you aren't I?" The God whispered her arms sliding over his shoulders.

Kyou blinked a few times as he tried to think of what she meant, but nothing came to him. "Taking what? What do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Your first time... I'll be taking that from you... Unless you already done it with that bitch." Akito spoke smirking slightly.

His cheeks became a deep crimson as his hands gripped at the mattress below them. "No...no, you're my first. So this is all kind of weird for me."

"Are you willing to give me your first... Isn't the poor little girl waiting for you to come home...?" She placed one hand on his rosy cheek.

He shut his eyes as he slowly pulled away from her, holding his head in his hand. "I...I don't know. I feel really damn confused and tired. I care about you, I want to be here with you, but I don't..." He sighed as he looked away from her, a feeling of shame running through him. "I don't know if I'm ready to go that far." Even though he thought of Shigure and Ayame as perverts, he did think it was normal for a man to want to have sex with someone he cared for, so he didn't understand why he was feeling hesitant.

"Who would you rather do it with? Me or that little bitch." She sat up pulling the covers around her body. "Who do you love more?"

"I don't know!" He snapped at her, but the anger was toward himself. His hand tightly gripped his orange bangs. "It should be an easy question to answer, but for some reason it isn't for me. Hell, I never thought one girl would ever give a damn about me, let alone two."

Akito pulled away from the cat patting his head. "I'm going to be with Kureno right now so you have time to decide what you want..."

The cat growled, frustrated at being treated like a child, but even more frustrated because he felt he deserved it. He fell back onto the bed as he sighed.

"Oh and if I was you I would cover up, you don't want someone walking in on you do you?" She smirked playfully as she walked away heading into the hallway.

His cheeks became flushed once again. He shifted his body to slip under what covers were left behind, pulling them up to his chest as he laid his head on the pillow.

Akito had dressed in Kureno's room then taking her normal seat in his lap to rest comfortably in the arms of the man that would not harm her like Hatori or Shigure. Kureno patted the girl's head softly comforting her as he continued to read his book. Kyou tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. He felt so tired, but so many things went through his mind. He cared for both Tohru and Akito, but he was beginning to wonder if either of them even needed him. "Does anybody need me? Is there even any point in me being in this world? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

It was nearly one in the morning before Akito was carried back into her room like a sleepy child in her mother's arms. The rain was coming down hard against the glass of her window. Kureno walked over to the bed laying the frail God down beside Kyou.

Kyou had finally gotten to sleep himself, though he still twitched on occasion, showing that it wasn't much of a restful sleep. Once Akito was laying down next to him, his body leaned against her's, and he began to sleep much more calmly.

Kureno covered the two up with a thick blanket to help them keep warm. "Flawed designs." He spoke sadly as he looked to the two making sure Akito was warm enough before leaving the room.

Kyou grunted softly in his sleep, possibly in response to what Kureno had said. The cat's body nuzzled softly against the warmth of Akito's body.

Akito's arms draped around the cat's shoulders her head resting beside his.

The cat slowly began to stir. He had no idea what time it was, or even where he was, so when he opened his eyes to find himself in the nude under the covers with Akito, he was rather surprised. A heavy blush came to his cheeks as he tried to keep his reaction calm to avoid waking her up.

Akito unforntly was a very light sleeper. "... Please don't leave me..." She spoke barely above a whisper as her eyes slowly slide open thinking the cat was going to leave herside.

His blush slowly began to fade as he looked into the god's eyes. "Of...of course I won't."

Akito looked to him sadly before moving closer to him resting her head on his chest. "... Did you have fun spending time with that bitch...?"

Kyou raised his hand up, running his fingers gently through Akito's hair. "Sort of, but that damn rat was a dick." He was still hurting from the abuse he had gotten from Yuki.

She nodded faintly. "... He was my first pet..., but he didn't like me and he was boring always getting sick..."

"Guess that's why he got so pissy when he saw the collar." He pulled his fingers out of Akito's hair, resting his hand on her side.

"... I would chose you over him any day." She spoke barely into a whisper into his ear.

A smile grew on Kyou's lips, a light blush on his cheeks as his arm slipped around Akito's body, holding her close to himself. "Of course, you don't need that damn rat."

Akito flinched whimpering slightly. "... Kyou not so tight my cuts..."

"Oh..." He loosened his hold on her and gave her a light kiss on the head as an apology, wincing because his lip had been split in his fight with the rat.

She blushed slightly feeling his kiss her head tiltig up looking to him. "... Kyou were the ones no one wants..."

His orange eyes looked down into her's. " You said that before, right? But...what about Kureno? Doesn't he want you?"

"... I know he's seeing some little whore..." She spoke in a sad tone. "Your the only one I really have..."

He lifted his hand up, brushing it softly against her cheek. "I'll be here until you die, just like I promised." His tone, however, sounded rather sad as well.

She smiled faintly as she petted his cheek softly. "... What do you think we should make Hatori make for breakfast?"

He closed his eyes and gave a slight shrug. "I don't care. You cook breakfast for Hatori?"

"No, but he always has someone bring food in for me after him and Shigure get done with my body."

* * *

**A/N: Ok We've updated now, we know how many people read this story and have it faved and on alert so your goal if you want the next scrumptious 13 page ch. is to give us at least 20 reviews or 25 if you didn't review on past ch. then go back and review or else T.T**


	6. Art of Loving One Another

Ty for the reviews especially loritakito-chan it was so nice of her to do the cute little reviews. n.n

* * *

Akito moved beneath the blanket trying to get into a comfortable spot on her stomach her navy blue eyes looking up to him smileing as the blanket slide down her bare back. The door slid open revealing an older male his eyes focoused upon the cat that sat beside her with no shirt on. 

A smirk was on the cat's lips, his orange eyes watching his goddess. Hearing the door slide open, he reached behind Akito and pulled the blanket up to cover her more. He looked up toward the male that had just entered the room, his smirk remaining on his lips despite the disdain he currently felt for this man. "What do you want, Hatori?" Hatori looked coldly at the cat as he set Akito's tray of food down on the dresser leaving rather quickly afterwards slamming the door shut.

Akito looked up hearing the dragon leave after only a few seconds. "Jealous?" She looked to the cat now.

Kyou blinked, oblivious to the reason for Hatori's actions. "What the hell was that about?" His eyes returned to his goddess, still clearly showing confusion. "Him? Why would he be? I thought he just used you for sex."

"Yeah, but I told him my body has been to weak to do anything and now that he seen you in here with me in such a fashion he knew that I lied to him." She smiled up to him. "I wanted my body to heal a little before I let you try anything... It only seemed fair to you."

His eyes widened as a blush came to his cheeks. He thought he was the only one giving anything up for their relationship, but Akito had given up what she felt was her duty, at least for a time. Kyou rested his body gently on top of Akito's back, his arms slipping around her body. "I love you...my goddess."

Akito blushed a dark red as she allowed him to rest upon her back Her hand glidded over his hand petting him softly. She couldn't bring herself to say those words to him not feeling worthy enough to say those words to him. He didn't care that she remained silent, he was just glad to be with her like this. Kyou lowered his head, resting it against the back of her shoulder.

Akito petted Kyou's hand for the longest time before her stomach growled. "... Kyou I'm a little hungry..."

Kyou quickly raised his head up. "Oh, crap. I forgot the food." He pulled away from Akito, getting up and making his way to the dresser to pick up the tray of food Hatori had left behind. He carried it back to the bed, taking a seat by Akito and setting the tray in his own lap. "I hope it didn't get too cold."

She sat up wraping the blanket around her small form. "nothing's to cold for the ice godess." She reached down picking up the turkey sandwhich holding it out to him after taking a bite.

He only let out a slight sigh at the "ice goddess" comment, dismissing it. The cat blinked in confusion again as he saw her hold the sandwhich toward him. He set his hand on top of her's as he leaned down, taking a bite.

Akito amiled watching him. "Do cat's like turkey?" She took the sandwhich back starting taking another bite.

Kyou held back his laugh as he chewed and swallowed the turkey. "I guess so. This one does, at least."

She smiled again as she let him finish off her sandwhich. "Hatori will probably let Shigure know what happened."

He took the sandwich, pausing for a moment as he thought over what she had just said. "Akito..." He remained silent for a moment longer before finally speaking. "You should finish it. It'll help your strength." While he was concerned about her well being, he was also concerned with Tohru being with the dog. Sure the rat would protect her, and he didn't think Shigure would really hurt her, but he still felt unsure.

"... I don't feel like anymore Kyou." Akito smiled kindly at the cat setting the sandwhich down on the plate. "... Kyou if you want I'll let go for good behavior if you want to see that little bitch..." Akito could never bring herself to say Tohru's name.

Kyou would've protest further that she should eat more, but his own stomach felt empty. He picked up the sandwich as he felt a slight annoyance upon hearing what Akio had called his other love, but he couldn't really blame her for it. " Well...I want to go check on her, make sure that damn dog's been keeping his hands off, but I won't stay there too long."

"Usually I'd have Hatori take you, but for your safty I don't think that would be wise." She watched him eat her eyes loking outside the window. "You think you can go by foot?"

He took a few bites as he listened to her talk. "Yea, of course. If I can run there barefoot I shouldn't have too much trouble."

She nodded lightly as she reached in her drawer pulling out a few pills taking them with some water on the tray. "I won't time you so you can take your time."

"Rat boy's not going to be happy to see me, and neither is Shigure if Hatori's told him about you and me, so I probably won't be able to stay very long," he said before tossing the last piece of the sandwich in his mouth.

"I've really screwed everything up for you havn't I my pet." She placed her hand on his bell reaching back unlocking it for him so it wouldn't make to much noise when you sneak in.

"When you sneak in it won't cause that rat to find you so quickly."

His hand touched his neck as he felt the collar taken off of him, his orange eyes looking downward as he considered whether or not to say what was on his mind. He decided not to do so, at least for now. "Thank you, Akito."

She nodded faintly holding the collar in her hands. "... I liked hearing the bell though earlier." She smirked playfully.

His cheeks became flushed, a light smirk coming to his own lips. "You'll hear more of it tonight, if you feel like you're up to it."

She blushed a dark red looking down nodding. "Maybe will see about that." She petted his cheek softly. "Do you feel guilty Kyou for not giving this to that Bitch."

Kyou could hardly believe what he had said. He was so embarassed about intimate matters before, but now that he had actually experienced it, it felt so much more casual. He leaned in slightly to her petting cheek. "Maybe a little, but I don't regret letting you be my first. Not for a second." After all, he would give himself to Tohru for the rest of their lives once Akito passed away, though he wasn't about to bring that up to his goddess.

"... Even though my body had been used by such perverts over and over..." She conrinued her kind petting her eyes focoused on his.

"I don't give a damn about them." He took a hold of the hand petting his cheek as he leaned toward her, his eyes falling closed as he pressed his lips firmly to her's. Akito smiled in the kiss trailing her hands over his cheeks to the back of his head petting him gently. She sat up moveing over to his lap her hands wrapped around him now. The cats arms wrapped around his goddess' slender waist, holding her body close to his own. He slowly broke the kiss, his lips lowering and gently brushing over her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt him her eyes lowering. "... If you want to make it before morning Kyou... You better get ready to go..."

His orange eyes slowly slid open as he pressed one final kiss to the crook of her neck. "Yea..." He helped Akito slide out of his lap before getting up to get dressed.

"Kyou can you hand me a new kimono I'm going to go lay with Kureno while your gone." This wasn't anything new when Kyou would leave she would go to Kureno. He was differnt from the other two he didn't try to hurt her or do anything to upset her he would just hold and craddle her until she finally fell asleep.

Kyou slipped on a button down shirt before grasping a new kimono from the closet, bringing it over to Akito. "There you go. How's the bird doing, anyway?" He asked as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone.

"... Happier sice I let him out more often..." She slide the white kimono over her shoulders down her arms. "... I know he's seeing someone on the outside..."

"Oh..." Kyou scratched the side of his head as he looked away from Akito, feeling bad for having brought it up. He grabbed a pair of socks and jeans to finish getting dressed.

"Kyou what would you do if I got pregnant?" Akito tilted her head looking up to him as she tied the obi around her waist.

Kyou's eyes widened as he looked toward her again. "Pregnant? Can you even get pregnant?"

She looked down shaking her head. "... I'm just curious..."

He zipped up and buttoned his jeans as he thought it over for a moment. "Well...I guess I'd ask you to marry me." He leaned toward her, kissing her lips one more time. "I'm heading over to Shigure's now. See you later, goddess." The cat gave her a light smile before heading out the door. Akito smiled faintly as she got up watching him leave before leaving herself not wanting Hatori to find her alone in her room.

* * *

Kyou slipped on his shoes in the hallway before exiting the main house and making his way out the front gates, heading down the road toward the house he once shared with the rat, the dog, and the rice ball. There was a light smile on his lips. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. Tohru was sleeping peacefully in her bed her window was always left unlock from previous visits the cat gave her. He was always random on his visits, but she was use to it. The window slowly slid open as the cat slipped inside, quietly shutting the window behind him. He stepped carefully over toward Tohru's bed, trying not to make too much noise as he reached to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Tohru? It's me, Kyou." Her eyes slowly slid upon as she sat the sheets falling down past her bloated belly. She started rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Kyou's brow rose slightly as he noticed the size of her stomach as he muttered quietly to himself. "What the hell...?" He wasn't sure what to say about it. He didn't want to offend her by bringing up her weight, but the increase in size of her stomach was pretty noticable.

After Tohru was finally able to focous upon the cat she smiled brightly. "You came to see me Kyou." She spoke barely above a whisper so Yuki couldn't hear them in the other room.

He smiled softly at her. "Of course I did." He spoke just as softly as her, his hands setting on her hips. He thought it was as close to a hug as he could get.

She kissed his cheek softly as she placed her hands on his softly. "... Its been a few weeks..."

"Yea..." He pulled his right arm away as he sat down beside her on the large, western-style bed, his left arms wrapping around her waist. "You know...I've been thinking about asking Akito to let you stay at the main house. What do you think?"

"... What if I do something wrong and she erases my memories?" She looked up to him a little worried.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "She knows how I feel about you, and she hasn't erased your memories yet, so I don't think you have to worry about it."

"... The last time I was near Akito she started beating me... You don't think she would again if you try bringing me home..."

His hand came up to gently brush over her cheek. "I won't let he hurt you again. I want to run the idea by her, but I'm not sure when would be a good time, if ever."

akitogodofthezodiac: Tohru nodded slowly. "Kyou I don't mind waiting for you here..." She ran her fingers threw his hair smiling.

The cat let out a sigh. "I don't know...Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I don't want to be away from either of you." A sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. "Okay, there's no maybe about it, I'm being selfish."

She kissed his cheek. "You said it was ok to be selfish once in awhile." Dhe smiled kindly resting her hands on her stomach.

His cheeks became lightly flushed as he felt the kiss, turning his head to return it with a kiss to her cheek. "I'm not going to bother asking her unless you want to try this. If you're worried that you won't be safe, then it's okay, I'll drop the idea."

Tohru looked down slowly at her stomach before looking back up to him. "... I got a lot more to lose if she tried to hurt me Kyou..."

"Huh?" He looked down toward her stomach. He could feel the seat forming on his head as he began to understand, his eyes wide with shock as he looked up to her again. "You're..." She looked away from him sadly not saying a word as she placed her hands on her stomach.

He tried to keep himself calm, but it was obviously too much for him to handle. "H-How? Who did you...Who's the father?"

"... I kind of don't know..." She spoke sadly looking to the cat her hands resting on his hands softly. "... Your not mad at me are you...?"

He quickly moved up to his knees on the bed, looking ready to shout at her. She didn't know? It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. He was able to stop himself, sitting down on his heels as he put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke as calmly as he could. "How...can you not know? Are you...care you covering up for Shigure? Did he...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but he knew that if the dog had forced himself on her like he thought, the novelist wouldn't likely live to see another day.

"... Kyou I don't remember." She rested her head on his shoulder. "... I barely understand the process... I remember being sick one day and Hatori came and picked me up from school. Then I remember him and Shigure carring me inside up to my room..."

He then remembered that Akito had kept Hatori and Shigure away from herself for Kyou. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly as he muttered softly. "It's all my fault..." He threw his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. He didn't care if he transformed, he just needed to hold her in his arms, even for a moment.

She held the little orange fur bal in her arms running her fingers threw his fur. "... Kyou its not your fault..." She held him close setting his clothes at the end of the bed for when he got up to leave.

The cat sobbed into her chest. "It is...I just keep doing horrible things to you. If I wasn't around, they never would have..."

"... Kyou if you cry louder then Yuki will come in." She tried to sooth him now rocking him softly as she hummed softly petting him softly.

"I know...I know..." He quieted himself, tears still wetting his orange fur. "I won't...I won't let them get away with this..."

"... Kyou its ok... Like Shigure-san always says. Ca sera sera." She kissed the top of his head comforting him. "... You should get back to Akito she might start to worry about you..."

He shook his head against her. "No..." He lifted his head to look up at her. "I'm not leaving here without you. I promised to protect you, and I failed...I'm not letting it happen again."

"... Kyou you got to go home." She set him down beside his clothes her eyes filled with sadness. "... Its not like anything else can happen to me if I stay... and if I go with you I risk losing the baby."

He remained silent as he looked away from her, soon transforming back to human form. He grasped his clothing, getting them on without bothering to button up his shirt. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but felt like he had no right to do so. He didn't even fell like he had a right to touch her, though he wanted to kiss her good bye as he made his way toward the window. "...I'm going to ask Akito to let you stay in the main house. That's a better place for the baby than here."

"... Kyou don't tell her about the baby... Please I don't want the baby to die..." She was trying not to cry as she got up from the bed moving over to him holding his hand so she could stop him long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.

His hand tightened around her's for a moment, then let go and pulled away from her grasp. He couldn't find any words to say to her, so he remained silent as he left through the window. Tohru watched him leave her room she couldn't say anything she didn't want to risk Kyou getting cought sneaking into her room. She closed the window leabing it unlocked once more as she made her way to the bed covering up.

The walk to the main house was so different, despite it being the same path. He traveled with half the speed he hand before, his head hung low. He couldn't even find the energy to make it the entire way, collasping to his hands and knees at about the half way point. "Damn it...I...I should have just died...a long time ago..."

Kureno was in Akito's room sitting up reading the young godess sleeping silently curled beneath the blanket that Kureno had placed over the sleeping firl. "... When's Kyou coming home...?" She spoke in a soft tone that made the rooster look down surprised to hear her talking.

The cat had no idea of the time, just that it was much darker than before. He layed face down in the dirt road, his eyes glazed over, having been there for hours. He soon realized that he hadn't made it home before dark, like he had told Akito. "Another broken promise...Does it really matter?"

Akito stayed awake waiting for Kyou to come home. Kureno had left her now locking the door taking the key so no one would disturb Akito mainly Hatori. He went searching for the cat wondering aimless up to Shigure's home for him.

He could hear someone's foot steps on the road. "Who is that? The rat? Is he going to...wait...They're coming from the main house!" The pupils of his eyes shrunk as he pushed himself up to his feet, his his reaching out for the neck of the man in the darkness, but grasping his shirt instead. "Hatori you bastard!!"

Kureno watched the cat shaking his head. "Akito's worried about you why havn't you come home to her?" He asked curiously leaning beside him.

"Kureno?" He let his hands fall, lowering his head. "I just...got bad news from Tohru." He shook his head. "Forget it."

"What is it Kyou?" He looked to him helping him to his feet. "Come on Akito's going to be furious you took this long getting back."

"I know..." He readjusted his footing, making sure he wouldn't fall. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah I locked her in her room so Hatori can't get in to hurt her. So what's wrong with Tohru?"

Kyou looked away from Kureno, staying silent for a few moments. "...I'm only going to tell you this because I'm not sure what Akito's going to do if I tell her." His orange eyes raised up to look into the bird's. "Don't tell anyone, got it?"

He nodded lightly. "I won't tell anyone Kyou now what's wrong with Tohru she isn't hurt is she?"

The cat sighed, holding his head in his hand as he fell back, his rear end hitting the ground. He brought his to his body and crossed them as he sat. "She's...pregnaunt, and I haven't touched her. I think...I think Hatori and Shigure...those bastards!" He brought his hand away from his head, forming a fist and driving it into the ground in front of him.

Kureno looked away from the cat sadly. "... Akito is going to be mad Kyou... You can't hide the fact that she's going to get bigger..."

His hand openned up, gripping the dirt of the road. "Will she punish them? Because if she doesn't..." He raised his hand from the ground, gripping the beads on his left wrist. "...I'll rip apart both of them with my own claws...I'll be the monster everyone thinks I am!" His pupils became slitted in his anger. It was clearly not an idle threat.

"Kyou I don't know what Akito will do to them... But right now you should get back before she punishes you for being late..." He was trying to think of a way to help calm the cat.

Kyou shuddered, and seemed to have trouble stopping. He released the beads on his wrist, arms crossing over himself and his hands grasping his shoulders. "Akito...would never let Tohru stay at the main house...would she?"

"... I-I don't know... Akito at first I didn't understand why she kept you in her room for the longest time..., but she might under these circumstances... She might not let you stay with her though Tohru might be on her own... Unless Yuki comes with her..."

"...Hard to say if he'd be willing to. He might, for Tohru." He slowly made his way to his feet, his arms still embrassing himself. "I don't know what the hell to do...I was supposed to protect Tohru, but I let those bastards..."

"... Kyou you were trying to protect what you couldn't even if you were still living at the house you would have been at school with Yuki while it happened..." He looked away. "Come on."

The cat began to walk, slowly, toward the main house of the Sohma Estate. "Even so...I still don't know what to do. She doesn't want to lose her child, and I'm worried that Akito will hurt it if she finds out."

"... If you talk to her about it she might not... I guess you can make sure Tohru isn't seen by her..." He rubbed the back of his head. "... I can have her stay in my room..."

"...I'm sure Tohru wants to be friends with Akito, she's just that kind of person. Maybe I thought I could make that happen. Maybe I was being selfish and just wanted both of them with me. I'm not really sure. I just know that I love them both. I want to be there for Akito, but I want to be there for Tohru, too. And now I want to be there for the kid."

"You don't want them to take care of the child they created?" Kureno questioned looking at the cat.

The cat stopped, lowering his arms. "You mean Shigure or Hatori? Are you retarded!? They raped her! They should both die!"

"... Kyou Tohru might want the real father around knowing her..." Kureno sighed.

"Forget that! I can be a good dad!" He tightened his hands and quieted himself, knowing that he wasn't proving his point.

"... Akito thinks she would be a good mother..., but you know that can't happen." They finally made it to the gates of the estate.

"...You don't know her as well as you think." It was all he said before leaving Kureno, making his way to the side of the main house. It was a bold statement, especially to make to Kureno of all people, who had spent so much time with Akito. The cat made his way to Akito's window, lifting his hand to knock on it.

The window opened quickly reveiling an upset Godess her eyes puffy and red her cheeks pale. "... You finally came back..."

Kyou lowered his head. "Yea...believe it or not...I left that bastard's house hours ago." He stepped up on the window sill, putting his hands on either side of the window to lift himself and get into the room. "I...I was out in the road all day. Tohru gave me some bad news...I didn't take it well."

"What the bitch do get knocked up by that rat." She moved away from him wiping the tears away on her kimono sleeve as she laid down on her bed.

His hair stood up on end, shocked that she was so dangerously close. He followed her to the bed, collasping onto it next to her. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I mean...I know I owe you an explaination, but...I'm not sure I can handle much more today."

She looked over her shoulder shrugging looking away from him. "... Yeah sure..." She spoke in a sad soltile tone. "... I need to go get my pills from Hatori..." She pushed herself up off the bed.

Once he heard that name, his arm quickly grasped her wrist. "He raped her..." Kyou moved to sit up, his hand hung low. "Hatori and Shigure...they raped her...and now she's pregnant."

Akito's eyes widdened hearing the cat's words. "... So it finally happened... I knew they would try something I didn't think they stoop that far and knock that bitch up."

It hurt more than usual to hear Tohru referred to as "that bitch," but Kyou knew it was unlikely he could convince Akito not to do so. "What are you going to do? Will you punish those bastards? Will you hurt Tohru?"

She looked away from the cat. "... What am I supposed to do to them... As for that bitch I want her here and out of sight of anyone..."

His eyes widened as he raised his head to look at the goddess. "You...want her here?"

"I don't want that bitch letting anyone know she got knocked up." Her voice was filled with anger.

"R-right. She hasn't told anyone so far." He could hardly hide the excitement in his voice. "Are you...are you going to try to stop he from having the kid?"

"No, but I can take it away and have it raised by someone else." She went back to her bed angered still.

He frowned, laying down with her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He tried to think of a way to cheer her up, not coming up with much. "Akito...will you put the collar back on me?"

She pointed to the nightstand on the otherside of the room. "Its over there bring it to me and I will."

He got up out of bed, going to the other side of the room and grabbing the collar. Kyou brought it to her, handing it to her and kneeling by her.

She moved forward holding the collar in her hands watching him curiously. "... If that bitch comes here I won't allow you to see her..." She put the collar around his neck locking it tightly.

The color seemed to fade from his cheeks, his hands grasping her arms. "No! No, Akito, please, you have to let me see her!"

"Why that bitch will make you stay with her when you belong to me and only me!" She screamed at the cat.

* * *

A/n: 25 reviews for the next ch. 


End file.
